1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various processes using a dual specificity oligonucleotide and a dual specificity oligonucleotide therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to various processes by a template-dependent extension reaction using a dual specificity oligonucleotide and a dual specificity oligonucleotide therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nucleic acid amplification is a pivotal process for a wide variety of methods in molecular biology, such that various amplification methods have been proposed. For example, Miller, H. I. et al. (WO 89/06700) amplified a nucleic acid sequence based on the hybridization of a promoter/primer sequence to a target single-stranded DNA (“ssDNA”) followed by transcription of many RNA copies of the sequence. Other known nucleic acid amplification procedures include transcription-based amplification systems (Kwoh, D. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 86:1173 (1989); and Gingeras T. R. et al., WO 88/10315).
The most predominant process for nucleic acid amplification known as polymerase chain reaction (hereinafter referred to as “PCR”), is based on repeated cycles of denaturation of double-stranded DNA, followed by oligonucleotide primer annealing to the DNA template, and primer extension by a DNA polymerase (Mullis et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202, and 4,800,159; Saiki et al., (1985) Science 230, 1350-1354). The oligonucleotide primers used in PCR are designed to anneal to opposite strands of the DNA template. The primers are extended by DNA polymerase, from which the product of one primer can serve as the template strand for the other primer in subsequential reactions. The PCR amplification process results in the exponential increase of discrete DNA fragments whose length is defined by the 5′ ends of the oligonucleotide primers.
The success in nucleic acid amplifications, in particular PCR amplification, relies on the specificity with which a primer anneals only to its target (and not non-target) sequences; therefore, it is important to optimize this molecular interaction. Whether a primer can anneal only to its perfect complement or also to sequences that have one or more mismatches depends critically upon the annealing temperature. In general, higher annealing temperature will lead to more specific annealing of the primer to its perfectly matched template, which in turn increases the likelihood of amplifying the target sequence only. On the other hand, more mismatches between the template and primer can be tolerated at lower annealing temperatures. In consideration of such phenomenon, adjusting the annealing temperature can alter the specificity of pairing of the template and primer. For example, if there is no product, the temperature may be too high for annealing. If there are several products different in size where only one primer is present, this indicates that the single primer is annealing to more than one region of the template. In this case, the annealing temperature should be increased.
In addition to annealing temperature, several “primer search parameters”, such as primer length, GC content, and PCR product length, should be considered for primer annealing specificity. A primer satisfying all such parameters will result in significant enhancement of primer annealing specificity during target DNA amplification, while resolving the problems of backgrounds and non-specific products arising from primers used in the experiments. It is usual that well-designed primers can help avoid non-specific annealing and backgrounds as well as distinguish between cDNAs or genomic templates in RNA-PCR.
Many approaches have been developed to improve primer annealing specificity and therefore accomplish the amplification of the desired product. Examples are touchdown PCR (Don et al., (1991) Touchdown PCR to circumvent spurious priming during gene amplification. Nucleic Acids Res., 19, 4008), hot start PCR (DAquila et al., (1991) Maximizing sensitivity and specificity of PCR by pre-amplification heating. Nucleic Acids Res., 19, 3749), nested PCR (Mullis and Faloona, (1987) Specific synthesis of DNA in vitro via a polymerase-catalyzed chain reaction. Methods Enzymol 155, 335-350), and booster PCR (Ruano et al., (1989) Biphasic amplification of very dilute DNA samples via booster PCR. Nucleic Acids Res. 17, 540). Other alternative approaches have been also reported that various ‘enhancer’ compounds can improve the specificity of PCR. The enhancer compounds include chemicals that increase the effective annealing temperature of the reaction, DNA binding proteins, and commercially available reagents. However, there is no ‘magic’ additive that will ensure the success in every PCR, and it is very tedious to test different additives under different conditions such as annealing temperature. Although these approaches have contributed to the improvement of primer annealing specificity in some cases, they have not accessed fundamentally to a solution for the problems arising from primers used in the PCR amplification, such as non-specific products and high backgrounds.
PCR-based techniques have been widely used not only for amplification of a target DNA sequence, but also for scientific applications or methods in the fields of biological and medical research, such as reverse transcriptase PCR (RT-PCR), differential display PCR (DD-PCR), cloning of known or unknown genes by PCR, rapid amplification of cDNA ends (RACE), arbitrary priming PCR (AP-PCR), multiplex PCR, SNP genome typing, and PCR-based genomic analysis (McPherson and Moller, (2000) PCR. BIOS Scientific Publishers, Springer-Verlag New York Berlin Heidelberg, NY).
As described above, all these methods and techniques involving nucleic acid amplification, notably PCR amplification, could not be completely free from the limitations and problems resulting from the non-specificity of the primers used in each method, such as false positives, poor reproducibility, high backgrounds, although improved approaches to each method have been continuously introduced. Therefore, there remains a need of novel primer and methods for improving annealing specificity, which can give rise to true amplification results.
Meanwhile, DNA hybridization is a fundamental process in molecular biology and is affected by ionic strength, base composition, length of fragment to which the nucleic acid has been reduced, the degree of mismatching, and the presence of denaturing agents. DNA hybridization-based technologies would be a very useful tool in specific nucleic acid sequence determination and clearly be valuable in clinical diagnosis, genetic research, and forensic laboratory analysis. For example, Wallace and coworkers showed that sequence differences as subtle as a single base change are sufficient to enable discrimination of short (e.g., 14-mer) oligomers and demonstrated how this could be applied in molecular analysis of point mutation in the β-globin gene (Wallace, B. R., et al., (1981) The use of synthetic oligonucleotides as hybridization probes. Hybridization of oligonucleotides of mixed sequence to rabbit β-globin DNA. Nucleic Acids Res. 9, 879-894; and Conner, B. J., et al. (1983) Detection of sickle cell β-globin allele by hybridization with synthetic oligonucleotides. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80, 278-282).
In spite of the power of oligonucleotide hybridization to correctly identify a complementary strand, researchers still face limitations. Hybrids containing oligonucleotides are much less stable than hybrids of long nucleic acids. This is reflected in lower melting temperature. The instability of the hybrids is one of the most important factors to be considered when designing oligonucleotide hybridization. The stability difference between a perfectly matched complement and a complement mismatched at only one base can be quite small, corresponding to as little as 0.5° C. difference in their Tms (duplex melting temperature). The shorter the oligomer of interest (permitting identification of a complementary strand in a more complex mixture), the stronger the effect of a single-base mismatch on overall duplex stability. However, the disadvantage of using such short oligonucleotides is that they hybridize weakly, even to a perfectly complementary sequence, and thus must be used under the conditions of reduced stringency, which results in decreasing hybridization specificity seriously.
There have been many efforts to improve the specificity of oligonucleotide hybridization. A method for chemically modifying bases of DNA for high-sensitivity hybridization (Azhikina et al., (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 90:11460-11462) and a method in which the washing after the hybridization is conducted at low temperatures for a long period to enhance the ability of discriminating the mismatch (Drmanac et al., (1990) DNA and Cell Biology, 9:527-534) have been proposed. Recently, another method has been introduced for increasing the resolution power of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in DNA hybridization by means of artificial mismatches (Guo et al., (1997) Nature Biotechnology, 15:331-5). In addition, many U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,077,668, 6,329,144, 6,140,054, 6,350,580, 6,309,824, 6,342,355 and 6,268,128 disclose the probe for hybridization and its applications. Although the improved approaches to each method have been continuously introduced, all these methods and techniques involving oligonucleotide hybridization could not be completely free from the limitations and problems arising from non-specificity of oligonucleotide hybridization.
There is still a possibility that artificial factors, such as the failures of spotting and immobilization of oligonucleotide on substrate and establishment of optimal hybridization conditions, would affect the negative data of hybridization; the effect of erroneous results is more vulnerable to the results generated from high-throughput screening method. Such artificial factors inherent to spotting and hybridization are main practical drawbacks in oligonucleotide-based DNA microarrays.
Furthermore, the development of DNA sequence determination techniques with enhanced speed, sensitivity, and throughput are of utmost importance for the study of biological systems. Conventional DNA sequencing technique originally developed more than two decades ago (Sanger et al. (1977) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 74:5463-5467) faces limitations in both throughput and cost for future applications. Therefore, several new techniques have been proposed. Three methods that hold great promise are sequencing by hybridization (Brain and Smith, (1988) J. Theor. Biol., 135:303-307); Drmanac et al., (1989) Genomics, 4:114-128); and Southern, E. M. (1989) Patent WO/10977), parallel signature sequencing based on ligation and cleavage (Brenner et al., (2000) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 97:1665-1670), and pyrosequencing (Ronaghi et al., (1996) Anal. Biochem., 242:84-89; and (1998) Science 281:363-365). For all aforementioned techniques, the success of sequencing reactions absolutely depends upon the hybridization specificity of the sequencing primer to a target nucleic acid. In consideration of the hybridization specificity of the sequencing primer, current methods are subject to limitation of the length of template nucleic acids supplied for sequencing reactions. In general, sequencing reactions are conducted using template nucleic acids preferably less than a few hundred base pairs in length such that the specific hybridization of the sequencing primer is achieved to certain extent.
For advanced studies, however, DNA sequencing reactions with enhanced speed, sensitivity, and throughput should not be hindered by the size of template nucleic acids. In light of this, direct sequencing of a target nucleic acid from a population of template nucleic acid is allowed, provided that the sequencing primers are hybridized with the target nucleic acids at high specificity.
Throughout this application, various patents and publications are referenced, and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosure of these patents and publications in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.